Christmas Bells Are Ringing
by MoowitMi324
Summary: This Christmas, the boho's are going to try their best to make it their best Christmas ever and live no day but today.
1. Blue Christmas

A/N: This is a series of one shots and musical numbers done by out favorite bohemians. Something that I had to do, because I'm in the Christmas Spirit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs!

Chapter One: Blue Christmas

Mark and Collins sat at the bar of The Life Café, drinking and having a good time, until Mark broke out in tears.

"Uh Mark? Why are you crying?"

"It's almost Christmas!" Mark said with a sob…or two.

"Yeah, but why does that give you a reason to cry?"

"Nothing…" Mark said, drying his eyes with a napkin that had a girls phone number written on it.

"Come on boy, tell me." Collins said.

"It's just…I…"

"You what?"

"I miss someone." Mark whispered.

"Your mom and dad?"

"Hell no."

"Cindy?"

"Not really."

"Who?"

"…Maureen."

Collins rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Boy, it's been two years since you two broke up. Move along." Collins suggested.

"I know, I know, but I still feel like she is the one for me." Mark said. "She is my soul mate."

"But she already has a soul mate."

"Don't remind me." Mark said as he slammed his head on the counter.

Collins looked at his friend for a moment. He tried to think of ways to cheer Mark up and get him out of depression.

"Christmas is her favorite holiday and I wont be the first person she sees Christmas morning."

"Oh, Mark, don't be so blue."

Then a light bulb went off in Collins head. He looked at the piano sitting in the corner of the café next to the other instruments. The black piano was covered in red and green Christmas lights and bells. Collins instantly thought of two talents he had. Elvis and playing piano. Why not put those two together to cheer up Mark?

"Hey, Reggie?"

"Yo." The tall light skinned bartender said turning to face Collins.

"Could I play a song on that piano?"

"Go for it, Tom." Reggie said with a smile.

Collins ran across the café and sat on the piano bench. He turned on the microphone and began to speak.

"This goes out to a friend that has a broken heart during the most wonderful time of the year." Collins said, stretching his fingers.

He cleared his voice and began to play the piano.

_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_

"Oh Collins. Here we go with the Elvis act." Mark said with a hint of a smile.

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

Mark stood up from the bar stool and sat by Collins. Collins soon discovered that Mark too could pull an Elvis. Mark started to sing.

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas_

Collins happily played the piano instrumental while Mark tapped his hands on the piano. They sung the last part together.

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas_

Once it was over, the café roared with claps and whistles. Mark and Collins waved at everyone and shared a hug.

"Thanks, Collins." Mark said while he was still hugging Collins.

"Hey, don't thank me, that's what friends are for."

A/N: I hope you enjoy! Please review!


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

Chapter 2: Baby, It's Cold Outside

Maureen and Joanne were cuddled up on the couch with their eyes Maureen's tiny fire place. It was a peaceful evening for the couple. No fights. No sex. No loud music. Just Maureen and Joanne enjoying the presence of each other.

"Do you really have to go to your parents cabin for Christmas?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, I do. They really want me there. The whole family is going to be there. I wish you could come."

"It's ok, Pookie. I understand your mom hates me and I understand that she wants you to hide who you are from your family." Maureen said with a sigh.

"My mom doesn't hate you…she would rather us…"

"Not 'have intercourse'." Maureen said, mocking Joanne's mom.

"I love you." Joanne said with a laugh.

"I love you too."

They shared a soft kiss.

"So, where do they think you are now?"

"I told them I was here."

"Good."

"Good for me…bad for my mom."

"How?"

"My sister and my aunt already suspect I'm a lesbian and they always give my mom a hard time about it."

"Well aren't they rainbow crushers?" Maureen said sarcastically.

Joanne smiled and stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Maureen asked.

"I have to get going." Joanne said walking to the chair to get her coat.

Maureen shot up and raced towards the front door, blocking it.

_Joanne_

_I really can't stay _

_Maureen _

_Baby it's cold outside_

_Joanne_

_I've got to go away _

_Maureen_

_Baby it's cold outside_

_Joanne_

_This evening has been-_

_Maureen_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_Joanne_

_So very nice - _

_Maureen _

_I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice_

_Joanne_

_My mother will start to worry - _

_Maureen_

_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_Joanne_

_My father will be pacing the floor - _

_Maureen_

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_Joanne_

_So really I'd better scurry _

_Maureen_

_Beautiful, please don't hurry  
_

_Joanne_

_well Maybe just one drink more _

_Maureen_

_Put some records on while I pour_

_Joanne_

_The neighbors might think - _

_Maureen_

_Baby, it's bad out there  
_

_Joanne_

_Say, what's in this drink?_

_Maureen_

_No cabs to be had out there_

The music stops.

"No really, Mo, what's in this drink?" she asked after taking another sip.

"Ugh, pookie, don't worry, it's just something I mixed up."

The music starts back up.

_Joanne_

_I wish I knew how-_

_Maureen_

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_Joanne_

_To break this spell _

_Maureen_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_Joanne _

_ought to say no, no, no, sir - _

_Maureen_

_Mind if I move a little closer_

_Joanne_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried _

_Maureen_

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

"Did you put a date rape drug in my drink, Maureen?"

"No! it's a this pill called a roofy. This guy in my acting class says it makes all his dates relaxed."

"Maureen, it's the same thing!"

Joanne faints.

"Pookie, are you ok?"

Maureen picks up Joanne and puts her in her bed.

"This is not what I paid 30 dollars for!" Maureen yelled, looking at the little baggy the drug was in.

A/N: This chapter was in no way meant to make fun of date rape. This is a reference to the joke about this song. Please review!


	3. All I Want For Christmas is You

Chapter 3: All I Want For Christmas is You

Roger and Mimi were heading to the Life Café to meet Collins and Mark. They walked down the street hand in hand smiling and giggling. They were happy to be living. Especially Mimi, who had nearly lost her life the year before. A range rover pulled up next to them and their smiles faded away.

"What is he doing?" Roger asked.

"I don't know."

"I come in peace." Benny said putting his hands in the air.

"What do you want, Benny?" Roger asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mimi, could I speak with you…alone?" Benny asked looking at Roger once he said "alone"

"What ever you have to say me can be said in front of Roger." Mimi said.

"This is more personal."

"We don't have anything personal anymore."

"Please?" Benny asked in a lighter tone.

"Roger…"

"Mimi…"

"Roger, give us two minutes."

"Two. that's it." Roger said holding up two fingers.

Once Roger walked away, Mimi put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know what to get Allison for Christmas."

"You are asking me what to get your wife for Christmas? Me of all people?"

"Yes, yes….you see….you are good at presents. You don't even have to ask people what they want, because it's easy for you to get to know people." Benny said.

"Ok, I'm going to give you quick advice."

"I'll take any type of advice." Benny said with desperation.

"Give her something from the heart. Things from the heart always make the best gifts. If you walk by a box of chocolates and you feel its right for Alison, buy it. If you see a beautiful dress you think she would like, buy it. Make her a mix tape or a card. It doesn't matter as long it's from the heart." Mimi said with a smile.

Benny smiled "Thank you, Mimi."

"No problem."

Benny hugged Mimi and got back into his range rover. Roger who was staring at his girlfriend share a hug with her ex lover began to feel his low self esteem grab at him. Once Benny left, Mimi walked over to where Roger was standing.

"What was that about?"

"Benny doesn't know what to get Allison for Christmas." Mimi explained.

"All he's gotta do is buy Macys. She'll be happy."

"That would be lovely." Mimi said with a smile.

They continued walking to the Life Café.

"So, it would make you happy if I bought Macys?" Roger asked trying not to show jealousy. He was doing a terrible job.

"No, it would make me happy to spend Christmas with the ones I love."

"What Hallmark card did you steal that from?" Roger asked, rolling his eyes.

Mimi stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Roger.

"Are you really going to do this two days before Christmas, Roger?"

"Do what?"

"Your whole 'I'm jealous of Benny' thing. It's getting old."

"You're taking his side now?"

"No, I'm trying to prevent you from running off the Santa Fe." Mimi said.

Roger looked down at the snow covered ground. He was still ashamed of himself for running off the way he did. He was so caught up in his own grudges that he never once thought of the one grudge Mimi held in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. It's just I want to be able to get you expensive things that I think you deserve." Roger said.

He went back to walking with his head still down. Mimi looked at Roger and smiled.

_Mimi_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

A group of homeless people began to dance. Mimi joined them.

_Mimi_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true_

_Homeless People  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

Roger took off his coat and put it on Mimi's shoulders.

"Come on, Mimi, it's too cold to be dancing around."

Mimi threw off the coat and began dancing in traffic. The homeless people followed. Car horns went off and people yelled vulgar words.

_Mimi_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do_

_Homeless People_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

_Homeless Men_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
_

_Homeless Women_

_And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
_

_Homeless Men_

_And everyone is singing_

_Homeless Women_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
_

_Homeless People_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Mimi stands on top of a taxi. Roger laughs.

Mimi

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true_  
_Everyone (including the people in traffic)_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

Roger jumps on top of the taxi with Mimi and they share a soft passionate kiss. The homeless people dance in a circle around the taxi.

_Homeless_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_

A/N: This is one of my favorite Christmas songs. next chapter should be up later on today.


	4. Carol Of The Bells

A/N: This chapter might get a little confusing. There is so much going on and so many parts separated. All of the boho's are in different settings so when they sing they are in their setting.

Chapter 4: Carol Of The Bells

It is Christmas Eve and everyone is busy getting prepped for the big day. Benny is at the busy mall looking for a present for his wife. Mimi, Roger, and Mark are decorating the loft. Collins is waiting on Angel at the airport. Maureen and Joanne are getting dressed for the big boho Christmas party. People on the streets walk around with bells. Angel who has just gotten off the plane from her trip to Paris hears the bells.

_Angel_

_Hark! how the bells  
Sweet silver bells_

Benny is trying to fight through the last minute shoppers

_Benny_

_All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."_

_Shoppers_

_Christmas is here!_

Maureen is dancing around the bedroom in her bra and panties and the Santa hat she's worn the whole day.

_Maureen_

_Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold_

"are you ever taking that hat off" Joanne asked as she put on her shoes.

"Not until my Christmas hangover is finished." Maureen said, doing a spin.

Collins sits outside of his car.

_Collins_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_

Mimi is holding the box of ornaments for mark and roger.

_Mimi_

_That is their song  
With joyful ring_

_All caroling  
_

_Mark_

_One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer_

_Roger_

_One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air_

_Maureen and Joanne  
Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound_

_Benny_

_O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale_

_Angel and Collins_

_Gaily they ring  
While people sing_

_Songs of good cheer  
_

_Shoppers at the mall_

_Christmas is here!_

Maureen and Joanne and Collins and Angel are all heading towards the loft.

_Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Angel  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
_

_Mark, Roger, Mimi, Benny_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

Everyone is now at the loft.

_Everyone_

_On, on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To ev'ry home  
_

_Collins _

_Ding, dong, ding, dong.  
_


	5. Happy Christmas

Chapter 5: Happy Christmas

The bohemians sat around Mark's famous homemade fire place. It wasn't very safe, but it made all of them happy. Roger and Mimi sat on the couch, Mimi's head resting on Rogers lap, Collins sat on the floor with his back leaning on the couch, Angel sat on the coffee table across from him, while Mark sat on the metal table with his camera, filming his friends. Maureen and Joanne shared the Lazy Boy chair, they were cuddled up together.

"I'm going to have to say that this has been one of the best Christmas Eve's I've ever had." Joanne said.

"Even though you didn't get to spend it with your family?" Roger asked.

"There's always next year."

"Even though you were accidentally drugged?" Maureen asked, playing with Joanne's hair.

The rest of them looked confused and had questionable looks on their faces.

"That's another story for another day." Joanne said.

"No day but today" Mimi said.

They laughed.

"I'm going to have to agree with Joanne." Mark said. "At first I was a little down, but then I realized that I have a lot to look forward to."

"Like what?" Collins asked.

"Life, love, today, tomorrow, what ever comes my way." Mark said with a smile.

"Awe marky!" Maureen said blowing the camera man a kiss.

"That was poetic." Mimi said.

Angel stood up. "I feel like singing a song right now just to show how much I love you all and Christmas."

Roger reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed his guitar.

"What you got for us?" he asked.

"Just play anything. I don't care. I'm in a random mood, sugar." Angel said freely.

Roger began strumming away at his guitar

_Angel_

_So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young  
_

_Roger and Angel_

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
_

_Angel_

_And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The world is so wrong  
_

_Roger and Angel_

_And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
_

_Roger_

_And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
_

_Angel_

_And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young  
_

_Roger and Angel_

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
War is over  
If you want it  
War is over  
Now..._

The bohos shared a toast of Stoli and spent the rest of the night laughing and singing Christmas songs.

A/N: Yeah, i felt I needed to write a Christmas Fic. something short and fun. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good and healthy life! VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!


End file.
